Farmer Brown
by LoZeldafreak
Summary: Celia is desperate to save herself from becoming an old maid. At age 25, and never having a romantic relationship before, she wants to do anything to find someone but its much easier said than done!


Celia felt droplets of sweat gathering on her forehead, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Her hands fluidly plucked the strawberries that had grown ripe during the summer season without pause. The mid morning sun struck her back, dirt clung to her face and clothes, and her hands had become rough with calices. Farming was not work for the lighthearted.

It was funny though how the lighthearted found joy in watching her do this.

"Hey, Farmer Brown," someone called to her.

Celia didn't need to look up to know it was Muffy who cast a very petite shadow over her. She could tell simply by the shrill voice and intense smell of perfume. "Hi Muffy," Celia said without halting in her work. There where many other things Celia wanted to say to Muffy like frigid bitch, or trailer trash slut who left her Christmas lights up all year. But her polite nature spoke for her. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," she answered. She stretched out the good so it sounded like it had more than one syllable. Celia noticed she held a glass of lemonade which she shook slightly as she watched the ice in it bounce around against the glass looking oh so cool and refreshing. _She is begging for a slap_, Celia thought to herself. Of course Celia would never do something like that, but she couldn't help imagining herself doing it anyways.

"Man it sure is hot," Muffy commented. She took off her white knit sweater to reveal a red satin dress which hugged her hourglass figure. Celia finally halted her work and watched her stretch her arms back so her perky little breast where stuck out further. Celia realized she had been staring and she hastily resumed her work. Not because she was embarrassed for staring but because that glint of jealousy that she knew had appeared in her eyes was what Muffy lived for. She could almost feel the satisfaction coming from the peppy bartender who now smirked.

There was a moment of silence before Celia looked up at Muffy and said, "You're wearing a lot of makeup today, Muffy."

Muffy laughed. "Oh Celia, I'm barely wearing any make up at all! If anything I need more on!" She continued her snide giggling. "Its no wonder you've never had a boyfriend! You better stop working and get out there before you get old and even uglier and then no one will want you!" She turned and left with a loud sip of her lemonade. "Chow," she called back with a voice Celia couldn't really determine whether it was sarcastic or just annoyingly perky.

Celia didn't say anything. She had stopped her work now and sat with her legs underneath her slouching. So what if she had never had a boyfriend? She tried to dismiss the whole conversation, but she couldn't help but wonder if it really did matter than she had never had a romantic relationship at age 25. Was that not normal? What if she was doomed to pick strawberries for the rest of her life? The questions kept springing up and with each left unanswered she felt herself becoming more and more troubled.

Celia went inside wiping her hands on her green and brown work dress. Because she spent so much of her time working, she rarely changed out of it. That was fine with her; she never felt the need to get dressed up. She had always thought the dress fit her personality well, but now looking at its drab, matronly appearance, she decided that it wasn't something she wanted to represent her. Sighing, she entered her small kitchen/ living room to see Vesta, her adopted mother, looking at herself in a full length mirror in a nice shirt and slacks and new shoes.

"Looks like someone is going out tonight," Celia commented affectionately.

"Oh, hello Celia," Vesta replied turning to her. "What do you think? I just got them yesterday; I wanted to see what you thought of the whole outfit."

"You look great," Celia answered. She really did look very nice especially compared to the gruff appearance she wore most of the time. "What's the occasion?"

"I was invited to a party tonight. There's a new farmer in town and there is going to be a huge party for him. Everyone is coming!"

"How come no one asked me to go?" Celia asked confused.

"Oh…No one really mentioned you. Well, they never said you couldn't. I figured you wouldn't want to go. Wouldn't you just rather stay home and read or work or another boring thing you do?"

Celia was speechless. Her own mother was invited to a party instead of her. She suddenly had an urge to go upstairs and burn her work dress. The only problem was that would be destroying half her wardrobe.

&&&&

The noise of laughter, music, and all around good time could be heard faintly through Vesta's room. Celia sat at her mother's vanity table staring at her brown, muddy eyes in the reflection of the mirror. She had decided not to go to the party, unlike everyone else, and the house was oddly quiet. She really wasn't that big on large crowds. Or small crowds. Or really much interaction with people at all.

Muffy's words resonated in her mind. _It's no wonder you've never had a boyfriend._ Despite the small size of the village, there wasn't really a lack of men for many travelers passed through on their way to a nearby town. So what was the problem with her? She wanted to smash Vesta's mirror in frustration, but she knew that would get her no where. It wouldn't bring a man into her life, it wouldn't make her prettier or more admired. All that it would do would make her feel a little better.

Then Celia realized that was enough.

With her eyes closed Celia hurled a hairbrush at the mirror. The crash lasted barely an eye blink, but it was what satisfied her most. She picked up the hairbrush, fingering its teeth with her thumb deciding that she really wasn't sorry for what she had done. It felt good, and no scolding would deny her that pleasure. In fact, she now felt anxious to see what would be said about her outburst. Just wait until Vesta returns...which was still another two hours away, Celia realized after glancing at a wooden clock hanging on the wall. She would sit and wait. Or maybe she wouldn't wait. Instead she could possibly, for once, put on something besides her matron dress and enjoy herself. But just maybe.

&&&

The party was just as huge as Vesta had made it out to be, though this was probably emphasized due to the small size of the Blue Bar. Celia felt incredibly helpless as people pushed past her drunkenly and the loud chatter rang in her ears. Right now, she very much envied a turtle which could shrink into its shell and be protected from harm. The closest thing she had was a nearby table, but that just didn't seem to have the same effect.

Celia cursed herself for thinking such cowardly thoughts. Here she was a grown woman honestly considering hiding under a table. That was completely ridiculous! Someone would find her anyways….

Celia made her way to the counter and took a seat. She was determined now to have a good time. Not only that, but to talk to at least one person, specifically someone single that wasn't hideous and didn't live with his mom. She realized this was asking a lot, but it was now or never. Well, actually that wasn't true but it was better to do it now while alcohol was easily accessible. After downing her drink in less than a minute, she looked about the room to see if there was anything interesting. At first it appeared that there was no one she hadn't seen before, but suddenly her eyes landed on something very interesting.

It was the new farmer. He was deep in conversation but after a moment she saw him catch her glance out of the corner of his golden brown eyes. He broke away from the people he was talking to and approached her with strong manly strides. As their eyes locked the rest of the room seemed to vanish and the only sound she could hear was the beating of their hearts. His shirt clung to an obviously defined body which she knew held a kind heart inside. When he reached her, he introduced himself and commented on her lovely face. She thanked him shyly as he took her hands in his. The smell of him was warm and comforting and she wanted to hold on to him and feel his hot breath against her skin as she ran her fingers through his long auburn locks. Then without a word he brought his face to hers and-

"Celia!" Nami repeated. Though Nami was standing right next to her, Celia's mind liked the day dream much better than the real world and it took Nami calling her name four times before she came back to reality.

"Wha-?" Celia turned her head to her friend. During her romantic fantasy, she had stepped down off the stool and had even reached out her hand towards the farmer. She realized she had been drooling slightly and she wiped her saliva away hastily hoping no one had noticed.

"I was just asking what you thought of the new farmer," Nami told her exasperatedly. Nami wasn't known for an understanding or very likeable nature, but Celia was and thus their friendship was able to exist.

"Oh," Celia said. "He's hot," she answered not pausing to think. Nami raised her brow at the bluntness of her response. Celia immediately took it back. "I meant temperature wise. He looks like he is too hot. This place is too hot. I'm too hot. I've got to go, I just remembered I've left the bathroom on fire." Her mouth finally stopped moving and she backed up hurriedly.

Backing up is best left for cars and golf carts and things that have rearview mirrors. Celia didn't think about that but regretted it as she collided with someone very tall and hard. She whipped around. When she saw the face of the new farmer, she was wondering how much money it would cost to have review mirrors installed so next time she was in this situation, she could effectively back away from this guy without having to say anything or look stupid.

"Hi," he said. Celia couldn't quite remember the correct response so she didn't say anything and just nodded. The farmer gave a confused look but continued, this time more slowly than before. "I'm Jack. I just moved in."

The fact that Celia again didn't say anything wasn't because her brain was temporarily broken. It was just preoccupied with 'he is so hot' repeating over and over. When a cute guy noticed Celia, her brain pushed everything out of the way to focus on him, including social skills and common etiquette. Finally it snapped back to normal and Celia realized he had said his name. It started with a J, but she couldn't exactly think of it. Jim, John, Jane. Something like that.

"Well, Jane I'm Celia. Excuse me I've got to go. I think I've left the bathroom on—"

"HEY JACKY!!!" Muffy screamed shoving past Celia. _So Jacky was his name, _Celia though to herself. _Well I was close_.

"I'm back!!!!" Muffy squealed handing him a glass of something pink. Sorry it took so long! I got my bra caught in the blender." She smiled. Most people, Jack included, would wonder how one goes about getting their bra stuck in a blender, but Celia knew that Muffy thought that if she mentioned her underwear in a conversation, it was automatically sexy and flirty.

When Jack didn't say anything but 'um' Muffy continued without a hint of realization that she came across as a complete ditz. "So I see you've met farmer brown," Muffy said referring to Celia.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Her real name is Celia but I call her farmer brown. It's pretty clever, don't you think?" Muffy waited for Jack to comment on her clever and witty nickname. She was somewhat disappointed when all he said was 'I guess so.' She shrugged it off, and noticing a lull in the conversation, decided she need to go use the restroom.

"So you're a farmer too?" Jack asked Celia.

"Yeah, though we only sell produce." She smiled on the inside for having answered with a response that was logical and on time.

"Well, you'll have to give me some pointers. I admit I really don't have much experience in growing crops," Jack replied with a good natured smile.

Celia grinned. He had actually asked her about plants. She knew nothing better than plants, and here was someone who wanted to hear about them. No one wanted to hear about plants! No one!

"I'd be happy too," Celia informed enthusiastically. "Really anytime you want to."

Jack nodded and the two were silent for a moment thinking of what to say to each other. Then Jack, studying her very intently announced, "You have very beautiful eyes."

Celia couldn't help but stutter as she thanked him for his kind words. She wasn't used to receiving compliments about anything with the exception of how healthy the season's harvest was looking. Celia was becoming very glad she came.

_Okay, it may seem like a one shot but I am 89 sure that I am going to add on. Thanks, R&R please._


End file.
